Incandescent lamps are commonly used in automotive vehicles to provide lighting, such as for tail lamp and brake lamp applications. In vehicle applications, the incandescent lamp is often exposed to dynamic forces, such as road vibration imposed upon the vehicle. Conventional incandescent lamps typically have a filament coil extended between attach lead wires that supply electric current across the filament. The orientation of the filament can have an effect on its resistance to failure in a vibratory environment. The filament may move or migrate through the attach lead wires under vibratory conditions, particularly when mounted with a vertical filament orientation, thereby resulting in susceptibility to vibration related failures or shortened lamp life. As a result, the lamp may be damaged and may have to be replaced. It would be desirable to provide for a robust incandescent lamp that is less susceptible to vibration damage, regardless of the filament orientation.